


Doppelt gesehen

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eine einsame Insel, Jack & Elizabeth und der Rum…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Sie tanzte ums Feuer und sang dieses Lied. „Yo-ho, yo-ho, Piraten haben's gut, wir plündern und rauben und stehlen, trinkt aus, Piraten, Yo-ho!“

Bisher hatte Jack Sparrow Elizabeth immer als die unnahbare Tochter des Gouverneurs kennen gelernt, doch der Alkohol hatte sie verändert.

Rum war immer gut.

Sie lachte, als sie über ihre Füße stolperte und hinfiel. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr dies passierte.

Jack war kein Gentleman und eilte ihr nicht zu Hilfe. Er blieb sitzen, trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Elizabeth sich aus dem Sand aufrappelte

Als sie wieder halbwegs sicher auf ihren Beinen stand, sah Jack nicht eine Elizabeth Swann, sondern zwei. Beide trugen ein dünnes Unterkleid, hatten zerzaustes Haar und sahen einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus.

Mit zwei Frauen war es immer einfacher als mit einer. Nach solchen Nächten hatte Jack noch nie eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Zudem hatte er es noch nie mit Zwillingsswestern ausprobiert.

Der Wunsch, aufzustehen und zu ihnen zu gehen, war groß. Er schaffte es auch aufzustehen, doch als er den ersten Schritt machen wollte, versagten seine Beine ihm den Dienst und er fiel hin. Der Sand war weich.

Jacks größte Sorge galt der Rumflasche. Er hielt sie abwechselnd gegen die beiden Feuer und sah, dass sie fast leer war.

„Mist!“ Er hatte bestimmt noch nicht so viel getrunken. Also hatte er den Rum verschüttet. Das Kostbarste und Wertvollste, was er im Moment besaß. Nichts war wichtiger – außer der ‚Black Pearl'.

„Yo-ho, yo-ho, yo-ho!“

Die beiden Elizabeths tanzten immer noch ums Feuer. Jede hielt eine Rumflasche in der Hand.

Versonnen sah er zu ihnen rüber. Eine Nacht mit ihnen…

Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Die Sterne schienen auf ihn herab, genauso wie sie auf die ‚Black Pearl' herabschienen. Sein Schiff, das er früher oder später zurückbekommen würde.

Als sein Kopf den Sand berührte, schlief er tief und fest.

 

Elizabeth Swann torkelte zu Jack Sparrow hinüber. Ihr Gang war unsicher, nicht vom Alkohol, sondern weil sie eine Ewigkeit um das Feuer gelaufen war, in der Hoffnung, dass der Pirat irgendwann zu betrunken war, um ihr nachzustellen.

Jetzt war es soweit. Er war so berauscht, dass er es noch nicht einmal merkte, wie sie die Flasche aus seinen Fingern zog.

Sie hatte einen Plan, für dessen Verwirklichung sie möglichst viel Rum brauchte.

Doch die Flasche war fast leer. Kein Wunder, dass Jack Sparrow reglos im Sand lag.

Im Schein des Feuers wirkte sein Gesicht weicher und nach dem unfreiwilligen Bad im Meer stank er nicht so wie sonst.

Wenn da nicht Will Turner wäre…

Elizabeth seufzte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für ohnehin irre Spekulationen, jede Minute zählte, wollte sie Will aus den Händen Barbossas retten.

So verlockend es war, Jack Sparrow zu betrachten, Elizabeth wandte sich ab und ging zum Rumlager; vor dem Morgengrauen hatte sie noch viel Arbeit vor sich.


End file.
